Redemption or Salvation
by Maverick500
Summary: Post Day 8. While on the run from the US and Russian Governments Jack Bauer encounters APO while trying to stop a plot to detonate a nuclear bomb in LA. Please R&R Ch. 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of 24 or Alias. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 1: **

It had been over 8 years since Jack Bauer had been in Los Angeles and he desperately wanted to see Kim and Teri but he knew he couldn't. He was a fugitive wanted by both the US and Russian governments for his actions 4 years ago. He had slipped back into the US via Tijuana. He had come here because he had learned of a potential nuclear threat. He quickly looked all around him as he slipped behind the wheel of an old dented blue Ford Explorer quickly hotwired it and sped away.

Sydney Bristow had just finished her jog, when her cell began to ring. She dragged it out of the pocket of her hoodie and answered, "Bristow."

Arvin Sloane; her boss at APO and the one man she despised the most in the world said, "We have a visual on Jack Bauer."

Sydney froze. They had been relentlessly searching for Jack Bauer for two and half years. She asked in a hard voice, "Where is he?"

Sloane replied, "He just stole an old blue Ford Explorer from the underground parking structure on the corner of 5th and main. Weiss and Vaughn are leading a TAC Team to apprehend him."

Sydney stated, "I want to be on that team."

Sloane said in his infuriatingly calm voice, "No."

When Sydney went to protest Sloane continued, "I want you and your father to interrogate him."

Sydney said in a brusque tone, "I'm on my way."

Jack was keenly aware of the helicopters that shadowed him as he drove to the late Charles Logan's cabin. He smiled grimly as he thought to himself; _it was bound to happen sooner or later._ He just wished it could have been later.

Weiss said into his lip mike, "I think he knows we're shadowing him."

Vaughn agreed. Then he asked, "Do we have any idea where he's going?"

The TAC Team leader; an Agent Glen Dockery replied, "I think President Logan's retreat is out here. It's been empty for years."

Vaughn turned to the pilots and said, "Head for the retreat."

When Jack arrived at the presidential retreat he drew his .45 SIGSAUER Traditional Tacops, and stealthily snuck into the cabin. As soon as he walked through the door he saw movement in the corner of the room and fired two rounds as he whirled around, catching on of the TAC Team members in the chest but thanks to his body armor he just knocked off his feet. As soon as the TAC Team member hit the ground Jack took off running. Weiss gave chase as Vaughn checked on the downed agent. Jack was about to run up the stairs, when Weiss yelled as he leveled his .40 SIGSAUER P226 at his back and yelled, "Drop your weapon and get down on your knees."

Jack dropped his 1911 on the ground and made if he were going to acquiesce with Weiss's demands but at the last minute he whirled around and fired a palm strike into the man's sternum, causing him to stagger back several steps. Before he could regain his footing Jack was on him. First he hit him with a roundhouse kick to the midsection and followed it up with a vicious Muay Thai knee strike to the mouth and a brutal right hook to the jaw that knocked Weiss to the ground. He made it to his knees just in time to get nailed with a front snap kick under the chin. He retrieved his 1911 and was about to sprint up the stairs, when Vaughn pressed the barrel of his .40 SIGSAUER P226Elite to the back of Jack's head and in an icy cold tone repeated Weiss's orders verbatim. When he saw that Jack was thinking of fighting him as well he growled, "Go ahead try it Bauer. The orders are dead or alive. It makes no difference to me."

Jack dropped the gun and acquiesced. Jack saw that the room was full of heavily arm agents in tactical gear and armed with 9MM HK MP5 SFA2's. Jack stayed stock still as his hands were shackled and a black hood was thrown over his head. Then Vaughn hauled Jack to his feet and marched him outside. Once they were outside they boarded the chopper and headed back to APO.

When Sydney arrived at APO she saw that her father, Sloane and Nadia were waiting on her. She asked as they made their way into Ops, "Did they get him?"

Bristow replied, "Yes. Weiss was hurt slightly in the apprehension and an agent was wounded but all in all it went well."

Sydney nodded as Nadia asked, "How bad was Eric hurt?"

Sloane replied, "Bauer beat him up pretty good but he'll survive."

Nadia was about to ask another question, when a shackled and hooded Jack Bauer was paraded past them and hauled into the interrogation room. Vaughn shackled him to the table and yanked the hood off his head. Then he just turned around and left the room. Sydney, Bristow and Sloane stared at Jack. Sydney noted that he looked like a caged lion ready to strike at moment's notice. Her father said, "I'll go in first."

And with that he walked into the room.

Bristow stared at the man he had once considered a son as he said, "Hello Jack."

**Please R&R. Who should Jack fall for Sydney or Nadia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Jack just glared at Bristow. Bristow asked, "Why did you come back to LA? You must have known you would get captured?"

Again Jack refused to speak. Bristow continued, "I know what happened 4 years ago and I would like to say that I am very sorry for what you went through and what you were forced to do."

At this Jack's glare intensified but other than that he just sat there. Bristow sat down across from Jack as he said, "Look Jack; you know this is the easy way."

Then his voice hardened, "But you know we can do this the hard way. It's your choice."

Again Jack refused to speak. Jack just shook his head as he left the room.

Marc Boudreau was sitting in his office going over the daily Intel briefing when there was a knock on his office door. He answered without looking up, "Come in."

NSC Tim Woods and DNI Michael Avery walked in. Boudreau looked up and asked, "What's up?"

Tim said, "The CIA has captured Jack Bauer."

Boudreau's mouth dropped open in shock and he was rendered speechless for several seconds. Then he asked, "Where is he being held?"

DNI Avery replied, "He's being held in an undisclosed location."

Boudreau demanded, "Tell me where he is. I want to see the man that brought so much pain and suffering down on my family."

Avery replied, "Sir I don't think that's wise."

Boudreau snapped, "And why is that?"

Tim Woods replied, "One it's in LA. And two you have to notify President Heller."

Boudreau said in an edged voice, "Under no circumstances do we mention any of this to the President or my wife. Am I understood?"

Tim Woods had an enraged look on his face as he said, "No sir. I do not understand how you could keep this from the President. That's illegal."

Avery cut in, "I agree with Tim. It's gross insubordination."

Boudreau was silent for several minutes then he said, "We can tell the president in a couple of hours."

Tim Woods finally acquiesced.

They were about to start using harsh interrogation techniqes When Jack glared at the two way mirrior and said, "I'll tell you what In know, but I only talk to Jack Bristow."

Bristow stepped into the room and ordered everyone else out and also orded all of the visual and audio ecording equipmwent turned off and erased. Sydney did it without question then sent her father a cogfirming text. Bristow checked his phone and said as he sayt down, "Alright Jack it's just us. Now why did you come back?"


End file.
